There She Goes
by highonlifexjm
Summary: Luke has watched Lorelai go out with incompetent men for god knows how long, will he let it happen again? CH2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Based on the song **There She Goes** by **The La La's. **Takes place during the 4th season right after Lorelai and Jason break up.

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING! Well its true, my parents own everything...

* * *

**Lorelai's POV:** Lorelai drives to the diner after her and Jason broke up. She needs a shoulder to cry on and some coffee.'Luke's has both so why not go there?' she asked herself.

**Luke's POV:** A long day at the diner, and its finally closing time. 'But Lorelai hasn't been in since this morning,' he thought. 'Oh well, she probably had a lot of work for the Inn or something.' Then off in the distance, he sees Lorelai's car coming up the street twoards the diner.

Lorelai got out of her car and walked in.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she walked in.

"Hey," Luke answered.

"Coffee please."

"This late? You will be up all night!"

"No, without it, I will never get home"

"Fine," he poured her a cup. "Are you ok? You seem kinda...down"

"Well, Jason and I broke up." 'Why did I say that?'

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, but I should be fine, it just wasnt working out. And he was going to sue my dad, so I didnt want to deal with him anyway."

"He's sueing your dad?"

"Yea its a long story and I dont really want to talk about it."

"Oh, ok"

There was an akward silence while Lorelai finshed her coffee.

"Well, I have to go" Lorelai said as she started to walk out the door.

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my vains  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes again (there she goes again)  
Racing through my brain (there she goes again)  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes (she calls my name)  
There she goes again (she calls my name)  
Chasing down my lane (she calls my name)  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes (there she goes again)  
There she goes

"Lorelai, wait!"

"Yea?"

"Would you want to...you know...go out to dinner with me sometime?" Luke asked. 'Holy shit, did I just ask her out?'

"Like a date?" she asked. 'Did Luke just ask me out?'

"Well, yea...a date I guess..." he answered.

"Sure, I would love to" she replied with a smile.

"Great! Saturday, around 7?"

"Yea, ok well I will see you then, well I will see you tomorrow and Saturday." Lorelai walked out of the diner leaving Luke dumbfounded by what he just did.

Fin

Reviews are welcome, here we love the good the bad and the ugly! lol


	2. Chapter 2

(Saturday: 6:50 PM) 

Lorelai was getting ready for the "Big Date" with Luke, but she was having some outfit trouble,

"Ok, black dress? No...Red dress? No... Black leather mini? What am I, a hooker? No...Red sweater? Yeah! And my favorite jeans? Yeah!" Lorelai lays her outfit on the bed.

"Perfect"

She changes and does her hair. A few minutes later, the door bell rings. She runs downstairs as fast as possible (without killing herself) to answer the door.

"Hey" Luke said when she opened the door.

"Hey"

Luke handed her flowers, "Here, I got these for you"

"Thanks! Theyre beautiful!" She puts them in a vase and they walk out to Luke's truck. Luke helps her in then gets in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Awwwww I hate surprises!"

"Oh well"

"Hey!"

Luke drove to a nice Italian resturant just outside of Stars Hollow. "Well, here we are"

"Ooo Italian! Me like!" Lorelai answered with excitement.

They walked inside and once they were seated they began to talk about the Inn, the Diner, Rory and the town. The convorsation flowed perfectly and they were both having a great time.

When they were done Lorelai said, "Wow thats some good eatin', but nothing beats your burgers!"

"Well you eat them everyday so youre probably immune to any taste"

"Hey! I eat other things too, like pancakes, and i drink coffee... Ok youre right I eat alot of burgers."

After they paid they left and drove back to Stars Hollow.

When Luke pulled into Lorelai's driveway, neither one wanted to end the date so Lorelai invited Luke in.

"Want to come in? We can watch a movie or something"

"Ok"

They walked inside and Lorelai started giving orders. "Ok you get the food and beverages, and I'll get the movie!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Luke answered sarcastically.

"Yeah you better yes ma'am me, burger boy!" Lorelai laughed.

Luke walked into the kitchen while Lorelai looked through her movie collection.

"Hmmmmm...Ooo Willy Wonka!"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and right behind Luke, who was getting the beer out of the fridge. He turned around and they were so close their bodies almost touched.

"Welll...I found a...a movie"

Luke put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

Luke leaned in and kissed her, it was only suppossed to last a second but Lorelai kept it going.

After a minute or two, they broke apart and stood there with their foreheads pressed together, smiling.

"Wow" Lorelai said in amazement.

"Yeah, wow"

"Well Butch, who knew you could do that!"

"I can do alot more than that" Luke answered with a silly look in his eye.

"Oo, dirty"

They kissed again and started moving out of the kitchen and up the stairs...Forgetting about the movie...

* * *

Fin?

* * *

I'm trying to keep this PG ok?

Well anyways, Reviews are Loved here. all kinds! the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly!

I'm not sure if i'm going to continue, its all up to you guys, so review!


End file.
